There's a Reason
by imtrashdonthelp
Summary: There is a reason Hazel seems to hate the Free! boys when they come to study aboard in the busy city of NYC. But it proves to be more than meets the eye when Haru of all people manage to charm his way into her heart for his best friend Makoto, but Hazel CANNOT stand Makoto because no one can be that perfect.


Chapter One: How it All Began.

Marceline's POV

I've spent most of my life in many places that were suppose to be "home". From half way across the world in the huge city of Tokyo to this little, quite town in a state so southern it's being worn away by the sea, to now being miles and miles away from my family with my best friend for our freshman year of college. My father was a military man, a Air Force to be precise. But life gets crazy when you're a military family of like seven, but being the oldest has it's perks.

But like I said I'm going to college now with my best friend of four years and were taking on the world together.

Oh who am I? I am Marceline Lavender. Nineteen year old college of New York freshman studying pre-med. I'm the oldest of seven and I am hella cool, but choose to have one friend. I use to have another one, his name was Rei and he lived in Japan. We were friends up until I had to leave and I came to America at the age of fourteen to go to high school where I met Hazel my socially inept best friend who can't be left with out supervision. I'm her babysitter basically. I'm out going and friendly and she's the opposite, to herself and quite. But we make it work.

Within our first week in New York we moved into our college dorm and made two new friends a very intelligent chemistry major names Rose. She's insightful and hilarious and then there's bubbly Nina. She's sweet and kind. They too have been best friends since high school.

We all finished out our first year of college together and moved into a New York apartment and that's where we live now.

Now were mid-July in New York and I'm alone in our apartment when I hear the ding of my laptop. I minimized my tumblr to it and see a little email icon I click and see a familiar email, it's for my old friend Rei whom I haven't heard from since I graduated a year ago.

Rei~ I'm surprised you haven't changed your email from when we were 14, but any way, my friends and I will be in New York to study abroad and were hoping you would want to met up since we haven't seen each other in well over seven years. Get back to me.

Me~ YES. OMG YES. I'll go get you guys at the air port and you all can come back to my apartment. My roommates are gone home before classes start next month soooooo I've been alone and bored. Send me details to when you'll be here.

Rei~ We should be there by Thursday morning.

Me~ okie dokie Rei see you then.

It's Wednesday morning and my apartment is a wreck and Hazel is no where to be found to clean it. Urgh this'll be fun.

The rest of the day seems to past quickly and before I know it I'm at the airport ten minuets away from my New York home picking up my long lost best friend.

He finds me with no problem and runs and hugs me like he hasn't seen me in seven years.

"Oh Marceline I've missed you."

"I've missed you tooo. Now come on. Oh and your English is remarkably better from seven years ago."

They grab all their stuff and I show them to my car, they pile in and were off to my home.

"Welcome to my humble home where I live with my best friends. Hazel who's been in my life five years and Rose and Nina for one. An art major, chemistry major, an astrophysics major, and me I'm pre-med." I explain.

"Whoa that's sooooooo cool a rocket scientist. I wanna be one!" Bubbles the one with blonde hair, Nagisa, he kinda reminds me if Nina.

"Arts is that Hazel?" Asks Haru. Rei told me about this water obsessed kid, he reminds me physically and from explanation of Hazel and Rei reminds me of Rose.

"You all remind me of my friends. It makes me miss them."

"We've known about you guys for a while now Rei told us what you've told him about them." Makoto explains. I nod along. We sit around my living room an they explain their studying abroad and had to go through a year of intense English training and what-a-not.

A jingle comes from the door and I crane my neck to see. It's Hazel earphones in her ears humming along. She sings a lot but that's fine she's beautiful. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met I don't understand what are boys problem with her she's sooooo wonderful and I love her. She goes straight to her room second door on the left in the foyer hall before the living room. She then returns still aloof to the people in her house until she goes to place her keys on the table and she sees four new sets of shoes on the floor.

"WHAT. THE. LITERAL. FUCK. MARCELINE." She yells.

"HAZEL!" I yell tackling her. She growls at me and I don't see her again till the next day and she gives me a very specific rule, "No more strangers when she's not home."


End file.
